Recuerdos De Una Vida Pasada
by StupidLamb0896
Summary: Isabella Swan acaba de mudarse a una casa que su madre heredo, en ella hay muchas historias en su insaciable búsqueda de ellas encontrar mas de lo que espero
1. Muriendo

Muriendo

Es increíble como la vida puede terminar tan deprisa, me parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, mis heridas aun dolían.

Londres, 8 de Mayo de 1875

Cara y yo bajábamos las escaleras cuando escuchamos los rápidos y ruidosos pasos de Reneesme en el pasillo, se detuvo en cuanto nos vio, su cara estaba sonrosada por el ejercicio, note un poco de barro en los faldones de su vestido.

- No se corre en casa- le recordé

-Lo siento, papa- su disculpa no parecía muy real pero lo deje correr

-Por que no vas a lavarte las manos para comer?- le dijo Cara que estaba a mi lado. Reneesme asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza y paso entre nosotros, corriendo, abrí la boca para hablarle, pero ya había desaparecido.

La musical risa de Cara me hizo volverme, sus ojos azules refulgían de diversión.

-No cambiara nunca- le dije mientras sacudía la cabeza. Cara camino hacia mi y me tomo del brazo.

-Aun es joven, se parece mucho a ti- me reí. Cara tenia razón, Reneesme había heredado las delicadas facciones y los ojos azules de Cara, pero en lo demás se parecía mucho a mi, no solo físicamente, si no también en actitud, era fuerte, valiente ,revoltosa y traviesa.

Nos encaminamos al comedor esperando a Reneesme. Supe el momento exacto en el que Reneesme empezó a bajar las escaleras, se oían sus rápidos y ruidosos pasos, segundos después entro al comedor con un nuevo vestido, de color turquesa, y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tomasa revoloteo por toda la mesa, sirviéndoos la cena, luego se quedo en un rincón del salón, había algo extraño en ella.

Cuando Reneesme se acerco me pare para subirla a la silla, pero ella me ignoro y trato de hacerlo ella misma.

Me senté entretenido ante el espectáculo que estaba viendo. La tome por la cintura y la subí a la silla.

-No es justo- se quejo- yo ya debería crecer-

- Crecerás cuando llegue el tiempo- y esperaba que no fuera muy pronto.

- Hoy vi algo precioso papa- me dijo sin hacerle caso a su cena.

- y que fue?- pregunte

- un codorniz-

-una codorniz, cariño- la corregí

- si eso- me dijo sin prestar mucha atención- la vi con sus crías se mueven todas juntas como si fueran una sola, es hermoso, sabias que el agua del río es fría?- lo dijo todo al mismo tiempo

- Reneesme, deja a tu padre cenar- le dijo Cara del oro lado

- Esta bien- le dije a Cara- y si- le dije a Reneesme- se que el agua del río es fría, una vez entre en el rió con todo y ropa, me gane un gran regaño.

-Yo solo pude entrar hasta las rodillas- me dijo mientra balanceaba los pies

-Por eso estaba tan sucio tu vestido cuando llegaste?- ella se ruborizo mientras me contestaba

- Pensé que nadie se iba a dar cuenta, podemos ir mañana también papa?

- si pero tendremos que dejar a mama aquí para que no nos regañe- le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Las dos se rieron

Knock,Knock.

Voltee para decirle a Tomasa que abriera, pera ella ya no estaba. Fruncí el ceño. Volvieron a tocar, esta vez con mas insistencia. Me levante, pero Cara me tomo del brazo

-Y si son ellos?- Hace unos días nos habíamos dado cuenta de que, bueno, de que nos querían muertos. Todo por unas tierras que estaban en mi poder y que según Aro, uno de mis socios, contenía petroleo, me dijo que las vendiera, pero no le hice caso. Mire Cara y luego Reneesme.

-Escóndela- le dije a Cara- tome a Reneesme en brazos y se la pase a Cara

-papa, que pasa?- pregunto

-Nada no pasa nada- mire de nuevo a Cara, ella asintió y subió con la niña apresuaradamente.

luego Bajo con paso lento y se acerco a mi, la tome de la mano

-Todo estará bien-le prometí. Le rogué a Dios para que mis palabras fueran verdad

Luego de eso... Mi memoria es borrosa lo único que recuerdo con una claridad espantosa fue la muerte de mi esposa y mi miedo de e\que encontraran a mi pequeña, esa misma noche me convertí en lo que

soy ahora... Un Vampiro

Dejen sus reviews por fa


	2. Nueva

Nueva

Londres 6 de agosto 2006

Ojos ámbar, tristes ojos ámbar...

Los insistentes toques en mi puerta hicieron que me sobresaltara, entonces,con mucho alivio, descubrí que estaba en mi cuarto, en mi casa, golpes volvieron a sonar aun mas insistentes(Si es que era posible).

Sabia quien era sin necesidad de abrir la puerta, mi adorada madre Renee, que estaba como loca, para recordarme que me vistiera deprisa. Nos mudábamos a una casa que mi madre había heredado, eso la tenia nerviosa.

Nerviosa? que va estaba como loca.

-Ya estoy despierta-le avise a mi madre aun sentada en la cama

-Vamos Bella, no quiero llegar tarde-Aja! ahí estaba, hasta en su voz. Suspire. Nunca jamas en mi vida volveré a mudarme y si lo hago lo único que me llevare es mi cama y mi ropa.

Baje de la cama aun con el sueño en mi cuerpo, nada que un poco de agua no arregle. Me desvestí con los ojos cerrados(lo que provoco una serie de golpes e insultos a media voz) y me prepare para entrar al baño.

Abrí la ducha con la esperanza de que el agua me despertara, pero hizo lo contrario, me empujo hacia la inconsciencia, apoye mi cabeza en las baldosas mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Solo un segundito, cerré levemente los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera relajarme un poco, un chorro de agua fría me despertó. Sorprendida salte hacia atrás, una gran hazaña al conseguirlo sin caerme.

-Si no estas vestida para cuando regrese te iras desnuda- dijo la voz de mi madre ahogada por la puerta. Tiritando salí de la ducha y me encamine a mi cuarto.

Las mantas ya no estaban, fuera idea de envolverme con ellas.

Anduve lo mas pronto posible, sabia que cuando mi madre te amenazaba era de miedo.

Cuando termine de vestirme me amarre el cabello en una improvisada coleta. Baje las escaleras antes de que mi madre eligiera subir.

Tuve que ahogar un grito al entrar a la cocina, es solo Emmett me dije a mi misma.

El cuerpote de mi hermano mayor estaba inclinado hacia la meseta, al escucharme entrar se volvio hacia mi. Emmett era un buen hermano y lo quería mucho, claro cuando no se ponía en plan Todo Bromas.

-Hola hermanita- me saludo antes de salir de la cocina

-hola- le respondí al espacio vacio. Si, una de las peculiaridades de Emmett era dejarme hablando sola.

Camine con lentitud hacia afuera, allí estaba mi madre torturando a mi pobre padre, sonreí mientras sacudía la cabeza. lo que hace el amor, pensé.

Mi padre fijo sus ojos chocolate en mi para luego dirigirme una sonrisa.

-Así que desdiste apurarte?- pregunto mi madre en un murmullo

Asentí hacia ella, mi padre sacudió la cabeza

-No se por que tan nerviosa-le dijo a mi madre- solo nos estamos mudando

-solo quiero que todo este en orden-le replico.

Orden?, en serio quería orden con Emmett por aquí? eso seria imposible.

Media hora mas tarde estábamos en camino hacia nuestra nueva casa.

Volví a retomar el sueño que había sido tan vilmente interrumpido, no se cuanto tiempo paso solo se que mi sueño volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez por Emmett, lo fulmine con la mirada mientras el se encogía de hombros

-Ya llegamos dormilona- Dijo mi madre desde el asiento delantero. Me volví para mirar por la ventanilla, y mi boca callo abierta.

Era una casa enorme revestida totalmente de piedras de color ladrillo, era alargada hacia los lados, donde terminaba y le daba paso a unos extensos bosques. En el centro de la entrada habia una linda fuente de piedra blanca. Salí del auto aun con la vista fija en la casa, había unos grades ventanales arriba, supuse que eran habitaciones, era hermosa.

Al traspasar la enorme puerta de madera aparecimos en un estrecho corredor, había un retrato allí, supuse que era para presumir, aunque, siendo sincera conmigo misma, tenían mucho que presumir.

En el cuadro estaban los que supuse eran los antiguos dueños de la casa. el hombre era guapo,mucho, era alto, desgarbado, su pelo tenia un extraño color bronce rojizo, lo tenia todo despeinado, lo que mas llamo mi atención hacia el, fueron los dos ojos mas verdes que había visto en mi vida, parecían esmeraldas a la luz del sol, estaba parado al lado de un butaca, en ella se encontraba sentada un chica rubia con los ojos enormes y azules, aunque estaba sentada y su cuerpo estaba todo cubierto por un amplio vestido, se podía adivinar un cuerpo esbelto debajo, en sus rodillas estaba una pequeña de como mucho unos 6 años, tenia el mismo tono del cabello del hombre, así que supuse era su padre, y unos enormes ojos azules, de su madre, su cabello caía en rizos hasta sus hombros era hermosa.

Un ligero movimiento a mis espaldas me hizo sobresaltar, pero no habia nada alli, trague y segui a mi madre a una de las estancias.

-Esto es hermoso- no me fije muy bien en nada, aun tenia la horrible sensacion de que nos estaban observando

-si- le conteste. Era una casa hermosa y enorme, con un pasado temibles, pero lleno de amor.

me pregunto que encontraria yo alli?

Dejen sus reviews hermosas Gracias Ashley, Paty4Hale,Dulce Sangre Azul,ale-cullen4, Penny love Edaward, y vampire-girls97, las amo


	3. Bienvenida

Disclaimer Los personajes no pertenecen le pertenecen a la escritora de crepúsculo Sthephenie Meyer

Bienvenida

El día pasó rápido, entre desempacar y arreglar. Me encantaba mi nueva habitación, era enorme, el centro de la estancia era dominado por una hermosa cama bohemia, a ambos lados de ella había dos mesas de noche, en caoba, el cuarto estaba pintado en un suave color ámbar, la casa estaba muy bien mantenida, si recalco que era bastante antigua.

Mis maletas estaban al lado de la cama, vagabundee por toda la estancia, antes de empezar a desempacar, descubrí que el armario, que se escondía detrás de unas amplias puertas dobles de caoba, era bastante amplio y que las ventanas de mi cuarto daban a un hermoso patio trasero.

Era una casa hermosa, pero me ponía los pelos de punta. Cuando por fin termine de arreglar mi ropa mire mi despertador, eran pasadas las 12 de la madrugada, bostece, hubiese querido explorar un poco la casa, pero eso ya seria luego. Me desvestí y me puse mi pijama, era azul y con corderitos, me encantaba ese pijama. Me acosté y me enterré en los suaves almohadones, me cubrí con las mantas y cerré los ojos.

Un ruido bajo me hizo abrir los ojos, con pesadez los abrí por completo, en un momento me encontré desorientada pero luego recordé que me hallaba en mi nuevo cuarto, miré mi despertador eran las 4 de la mañana, me voltee para seguir con mi tan merecido descanso, pero aquel ruido me hizo sentarme de golpe en la cama. Que era aquello? Baje con cuidado de la cama, me encogí un poco cuando mis pies entraron en contacto con el suelo, estaba helado, busque con la mirada algo con lo que calzarme y atisbe mis pantuflas del Grinch al lado de mi cama. Que hacían allí? Si mal no recordaba estaban dentro del armario junto con mis otros zapatos, seguro que mama las había sacado. Me calce con ellas y me dirigí arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta, lista para gritarle a Emmett que dejara de hacer ruido, pero el pánico y la sorpresa me congelaron cuando, al abrir la puerta, vi que la luz del cuarto de Emmett estaba apagada, el ruido volvió a sonar, mire hacia adelante, ya que estaba parada en medio del corredor, de acuerdo, no es Emmett y no tengo ningún deseo en saber quien es, me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi cuarto pero la puerta se cerro con un ligero golpe. Trague saliva y di un paso hacia adelante a pesar de que mis piernas estaban temblando

-Hola?- Pregunte con voz temblorosa, nadie contesto, gracias a Dios, si alguien me contestaba seguro que me desmayaría allí mismo

Volví a avanzar con paso lento hacia mi puerta y la abrí, mire hacia dentro antes de entrar, no había nada extraño, respire hondo y entre, cerrando con cuidado la puerta a mis espaldas. Una ráfaga de viento movió mi pelo, me volví con brusquedad hacia la ventana, estaba abierta, a pesar de que yo la había cerrado antes de acostarme. Respirando de forma entrecortada me acerque a la ventana y la cerré lo mas pronto posible y volví a la cama casi a la carrera y me tape hasta la cabeza con las mantas. Cerré los ojos rogando por sumirme en un sueño profundo pero no lo hice, en cambio notaba cada pequeño movimiento cerca de mí, quizás estaba paranoica, pero sentí unos pasos acercarse a mí.

Cerré los ojos con más fuerza y resé para que el día llegase pronto, todo se detuvo a mí alrededor. Que estaba pasando? Dios mío perdón por ser tan traviesa, por vender los calzoncillos de Emmett, aunque tengo que darte las gracias ya que todos se vendieron, por todos mis pecados, te pido que me perdones y que no dejes que Emmett se quede con mi computadora. Luego de rezar inspire hondo y salí de debajo de las mantas con cautela y lentitud, volví a tomar aire y abrí los ojos, nada, no había nada, ni nadie. Mire a mí alrededor para asegurarme. Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo. Estaba viva, seria solo por esa noche?

Gracias por sus antiguos Reviews, perdon por el desorden como dije soy nueva en esto. Me dejan un review? Me pondria muy Feliz

Siiiii?


	4. Descubrimientos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen Estephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos

Espero que les guste este capitulo he tratado de hacerlo un poco mas largo. Gracias por leer

Descubrimientos

El segador rallo de luz me hizo entrecerrar los ojos mientras me sentaba en la cama, me sorprendía que hubiese sido capaz de dormir, baje con cuidado los pies por el borde de la cama y baje de ella, me quede allí parada sin saber que hacer, Que se supone que haces cuando estas casi segura de que hubo algo en tu habitación? di un paso vacilante y luego otro mas hasta acercarme a una de las ventanas, inspire hondo y luego la abrí, lo primero en recibirme fue el aire frió del día, temblé y fije la vista en el bosque que colindaba con el patio trasero, no me había fijado antes, pero en medio de el había un pequeño estanque de agua clara, el aire hacia que ele agua se moviera ligeramente. Suspire mientras me daba la vuelta, me puse las pantuflas y salí del cuarto, el murmullo de voces que venían de abajo me avisó que mi familia estaba despierta. Lo primero en recibirme luego de que llegara a la cocina fue la voz de Emmett

-... Fue muy extraño aun no puedo explicármelo- me detuve, el también lo había sentido?

-Emmett estabas cansado a lo mejor eso fue- le dijo tranquilamente mi madre

Camine despacio hasta entrar a la cocina

-Hola-salude con voz monótona y clave la mirada en Emmett

-Hola cariño, como dormiste?- _Bien, sabias que al parecer hay un fantasma en la casa?_

-Bien, pero parece que el que no lo hizo fue Emmett, no?- rogando por que me dijera lo que yo deseaba oír

-No hermanita, solo me espante un poco porque vi a una chica bajita- entonces si habían fantasmas y al parecer no solo uno- de cabello color castaño y con una pijama azul y de corderitos- termino con una sonrisa

-jaja- le dije con ironía

-Buenos días- dijo mi padre mientras entraba en la cocina, me revolteo el cabello al pasar por mi lado y a Emmett le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso en el hombro

-Te pasa algo Bella? pareces cansada- la repuesta de mi madre me hizo mirarla, negué con la cabeza

-Estoy bien-le mentí, gracias a Dios no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba ocupada intentando hacer que Emmett y mi padre dejaran de discutir.

El día paso sin nada que recalcar, la noche llego y por fin lo sentí, mientras habría la puerta, la mirada de alguien sobre mi, respire hondo y no me volví, _es solo tu imaginación Bella_ me dije, y abrí la puerta, aterrada como estaba, la cerré sin volverme.

Me vestí con lentitud, mirando aquí y allá a cada rincón, hasta ahora nada extraño.

Subí a la cama y me tape con las mantas, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño. Un ruido bajo me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, me senté en la cama con rapidez tanta que me maree un poco, el mismo ruido. Respire hondo, _tranquila, tranquila_. Me baje de un salto de la cama, no me puse las pantuflas, no le hice caso al frío del piso. Salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas con cuidado, camine a paso lento dejándome guiar por el sonido, me llevo fuera del pasillo hacia las escaleras, mire hacia arriba, sin siquiera pensarlo seguí avanzando, al llegar al descansillo mis pies se detuvieron, dejándome elegir entre avanzar o retroceder. Un paso hacia delante, otro mas, me encontré en un nuevo corredor, me di cuanta de algo, música, era música lo que sonaba, una dulce melodía, camine despacio, hasta que me encontré frente a una enorme puerta de caoba.

_La abría?_

-_No la abras_- me dijo una voz cerca de mi oído, mire hacia mi hombro, ahí había una pequeña versión de mi, fruncí el ceño _que..._

-_Vamos ábrela_- mire hacia mi otro hombro, otra vez yo

_-No lo hagas Bella, imagínate cuanto sufriría Renee si no te ve en la mañana-_me dijo la primera figurita

-_Oh vamos no le hagas caso, sabes que no te pasara nada_- la contradijo la otra

-_Quien te lo asegura?-_ Le pregunto la de mi derecha a la de mi izquierda

-_Yo lo estoy haciendo_- le aseguro

-_Bella, vamos a la cama_- me suplico la primera figura

-_Ni te atrevas a mover tu trasero de aquí, Bella_- me amenazo, yo sonaba así cuando amenazaba?

-_No le hagas caso, vamonos a la cama_- me suplico la primera otra vez

En lo que estaba decidiéndome si hacerla caso a la figura razonable o a la irrazonable, la música había dejado de sonar, mire la puerta

_No puede ser tan malo_

-_Así se habla_- Me dijo la figurilla de mi hombro izquierdo

-_Bella, no la abras_-

_-De acuerdo ustedes dos ya cállense_- les ordene, ambas me dirigieron un puchero para luego desaparecer

_Ahí esta Bella, esto es lo que te ganas por estar peleando con tus minis tus, que te dejaran sola_

Alargue la mano hacia la perilla

-Que demonios haces aquí?- la voz de Emmett me hizo saltar y voltearme a toda prisa, pegue la espalda a la puerta y me lleve las manos a la boca, tratando de ahogar el grito de horror que quería salir, delante de mi estaba Emmett con una mascar clara de preocupación

-Acaso quieres matarme?- le pregunte con voz temblorosa, igual que mi cuerpo

-He oído tu puerta cerrarse y me dio curiosidad- me explico

-No podrías haberme dejado en paz?- le pregunte un poco molesta

-Oh, vamos, eres mi hermanita, no podía dejarte subir sola- dijo con una sonrisa- que buscamos?- me pregunto

-Buscamos? nada, yo busco? no es de tu incumbencia- le dije

-Oye no seas así que he renunciado a mi sueño por protegerte el trasero- me dijo haciéndose el ofendido

-Hubiese preferido que no lo hicieras, y mi trasero no necesita ninguna protección Emmett- le dije, lo empuje fuera de mi camino y baje las escaleras con rapidez, con Emmett pegado a mis talones, me dirigí hacia nuestro corredor

-Oye hermanita, vamos, no seas aguafiestas- se quejo

-Aquí no hay ninguna fiesta que aguar Emmett- le replique, abrí la puerta y, antes de que el pudiera decirme nada, la cerré

Molesta me dirigí hacia la cama, maldito Emmett a esta hora ya hubiese sabido lo que había allí.

-_O hubieses estado muerta_- me recordaron mis conciencias

_Cállense_

Subí a la cama y me volví a tapar con las mantas, algún día, me jure, vería que había en aquella habitación.

Bueno puse todo mi empeño en este capitulo, perdón por no actualizar antes, lo que pasa es que me tienen bajo presión en la escuela, con eso de los exámenes finales. Espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias a todas las que leyeron mis antiguos capítulos, las amoo!

Vale un Review? si pues punchen el globito de abajo Gracias!


	5. Descurimientos II

Descubrimientos II

Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack.

Nerviosa como estaba no me hacia nada bien el estar mirando el maldito reloj cada cinco minutos.

Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack.

Mire mi puerta y otra vez al reloj. Las 4 en punto, mi cuerpo se lleno de tensión, esperando un movimiento, un ruido, pero no hubo nada, aguce el oído, aun nada. Suspire con frustración y fruncí los labios. Estaba enojada, no enojada no, muy enojada, estaba aquí en mi cuarto sola, sabiendo exactamente lo mismo que había sabido antes, nada, ¿Y si se le ocurría entrar? Quizás quería matarme para que no supieran que estaba allí. El bello de mis brazos se erizo por completo, nerviosa fije la vista en la puerta, cambiando luego a la ventana y luego otra vez al reloj. 4:25 Veinticinco minutos habían pasado y seguía en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición_. Oh vamos, no puedo estar todo el tiempo así_. Cerré los ojos y con ellos cerrados baje de la cama. Respirando entrecortadamente llegue hasta la puerta, abrí con cautela y, en silencio salí del cuarto, no queriendo que Emmett fuera otra vez tras de mi. Volví a mirar hacia el interior de mi cuarto, luchando contra la necesidad de entrar, subirme en la cama, taparme con las cobijas y hacer que el mundo desapareciera. Pero quería saber que era lo que había allí, preferiblemente antes de que decidiera matarme. Lista para salir fije la mirada en mi mesa de noche y sonreí ligeramente, allí había una lámpara de mesa, era pesada, pero ayudaría. Tome aire y salí despacio del cuarto con la pesada lámpara sobre mi hombro, subí con precariedad las escaleras. Me detuve en el descansillo para tomar aire, ¿Desde cuando una lámpara de mesa era tan pesada? Camine con confianza hasta toparme con la gran puerta de caoba, entonces ahí me asaltaron todas las dudas. ¿Que había allí? había aceptado que era un fantasma, pero, ¿Y si no lo era? Al filo de la hiperventilación considere mis opciones. 1era opción: Entrar y morir con valentía, no, no me gustaba la parte de morir 2da opción: Soltar la lámpara y salir corriendo, no, me oiría y entonces estaría jodida y 3era opción: quedarme parada allí hasta mañana, era una buena opción.

Oh vamos Bella no seas cobarde- no me di cuanta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que pegue un brinco al escuchar mi propia voz

Tome aire y lo solté con brusquedad, alargue mi mano temblorosa hacia la perilla, _bueno aya vamos_. Gire la perilla y fui abriendo la puerta con lentitud, cuando estaba a mitad de abrirla me abandono el coraje, quise volver a cerrarla, pero el brillo reluciente que venia de dentro me hizo abrir la puerta un poco mas. Cuando la puerta estuvo totalmente abierta pude mirar hacia dentro, era un despacho, lo supe por el enorme escritorio de madera que dominaba el espacio central, camine despacio con la lámpara en alto, lista para propinar el primer golpe, camine hasta el escritorio, y entonces mire a mi alrededor, a las espaldas del escritorio habían grandes ventanales, mire hacia allí algo realmente estúpido puesto que con la escasa luz no podía ver nada. El clic de la puerta al cerrarse me hizo girarme con violencia, la puerta, estaba cerrada. Con el cuerpo congelado por el espanto empecé a hiperventilar.

_Oigan, ustedes dos, ¿donde están?_

Claro ahora que las necesitaba no me hacían el honor de honrarme con su presencia. Maldita conciencia.

Mire a mí alrededor, no había nada extraño, o al menos, algo que yo pudiera ver.

Me deslice hacia la izquierda pasando mi mano por el escritorio. Mi mano se topo con algo. Me congele, y mire hacia allí. Suspire, un diario, solo era un diario. Un diario que estaba abierto sobre el escritorio. Mire el diario y luego la estancia vacía. ¿Quería que lo leyera?

Me deshice de la lámpara, apoyándola en el escritorio, me moví con cuidado, tome el cuaderno entre mis manos y entonces todos mis vellos se erizaron.

Edward Masen

No te asustes.

¿Que no me que? no estaba asustada era peor que eso. ¿Edward no estaba muerto? aquellas palabras estaba dirigidas a mi. ¿Entonces estaba allí? ay Dios mío, Ay Dios mío. Trague saliva e intente hablar. Luego de varios intentos logre que mis palabras se convirtieran en sonidos

-¿Estas aquí?- pregunte en voz baja.

El aire a mi alrededor pareció moverse con mas rapidez y en respuesta las hojas del cuaderno se movieron.

Si

Mi respiración se detuvo

-Como es posible- me pregunte mas a mi que a el, las hojas volvieron a estremecerse

No lo se

-¿Eres Edward?- mi cuerpo se tenso mientras aguardaba su respuesta

Si

El aire quedo atrapado en mis pulmones

-Eso es imposible- dije con voz estrangulada

Nada es realmente imposible

-Se supone que estas muerto...- empecé a decir- eres un fantasma- dije de repente alarmada

No lo soy

-¿Entonces te importaría explicarme como es que estas vivo?- si no era un fantasma entonces ¿Que era?

No lo se

Resople con frustración

-De acuerdo hagamos algo, si de verdad eres Edward tendrás que demostrármelo- le dije- y- añadí- cuidado con mentir por que lo averiguare y sabré si estas mintiendo- Wow, sonaba como si estuviese peleando con el aire

Eres muy testaruda

No me digas.

-Lo saque de mi madre

¿Digamos que contesto tus preguntas, que pasaría después?

-No lo se- dije repitiendo sus palabras mientras me encogía de hombros

Entonces hasta que no lo sepas no podré decirte nada

-Oye, eso no es jugar limpio- me queje

Mis disculpas, entonces

Me mordí el labio, intentando decidirme

-Si descubro que de verdad eres Edward puede que te pida un tour por la casa- le respondí

Las hojas se quedaron quietas por un momento

De acuerdo

-¿De verdad?- pregunte totalmente sorprendida

Si

-De acuerdo, dime algo sobre la casa, algo que yo no sepa

Si te fijas en el techo del corredor, veras un tragaluz allí, y también en el piso superior

¿Tragaluces en el techo?

-¿Llegan a algún lugar?

Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú

-¿Esta es tu idea de un tour por la casa?-

¿No es la tuya?

-¿Hay algo mas?- le pregunte ignorando su pregunta

Hagamos algo, yo te responderé una pregunta cada noche y en cambio tú responderás una mía

-¿Una que tuya?

Una pregunta sobre ti

¿Sobre mi? ¿Que quería saber sobre mi?

-De acuerdo

Yo ya respondí tu pregunta ahora es tu turno

Asentí

Por que estas aquí

-Mi madre heredo la casa

No, no hablo de eso, por que estas aquí, hablando conmigo si hace unos minutos podría decirse que preferías que te llevaran al patíbulo antes que entrar

Hice una mueca

-Como sabias que estaba afuera

Eso no es jugar limpio, tú aun no respondes a mi pregunta

Me mordí el labio, indecisa. ¿Por que estaba allí?

-Curiosidad- le respondí

La curiosidad mato al gato

-Si, pero yo no soy un gato.

Buena observación

-Gracias.

Ya esta amaneciendo, deberías ir a la cama

Sorprendida fije la mirada en los ventanales, tenia razón el cielo ya tenia esa oscuridad previa al amanecer

-De acuerdo, mañana estaré por aquí y te pido que por favor dejes de darme sustos, ¿si?

De acuerdo

-Hasta mañana, que pases buena noches

Duerme bien, Bella.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Como sabia mi nombre? yo no se lo había dicho. Me trague la pregunta y lo deje pasar. Deje el diario donde estaba, tome mi lámpara y salí de allí.

Al llegar al corredor alce la mirada, pero lo único que pude distinguir, con cierta dificultad, fue un chispazo de colores.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras me di cuenta de que ni siquiera había necesitado la lámpara, Emmett no había ido tras de mi y lo que sea que había allí no me había atacado.

Arrastre los pies hasta llegar a mi cama, puse la lámpara en la mesa y me metí a la cama

Seria cierto que era Edward. Y si era el, ¿Que haría?

Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo. Mi cerebro se quedo sin inspiración pero ya volveré a recargarlo, gracias a todas ustedes por sus Reviews. Puncha el globo, puncha el globo, puncha el globo, siii *Baile del cacahuete* (Bob esponja la película)

Gracias!


	6. La Llegada

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos

Aquí estoy con otro capitulo, esta vez desde la perspectiva de nuestro amado Edward, ¡disfruten!

Muchas Gracias A NanaVz por ser mí adorada beta. Sin ella este capitulo no hubiese podido ser terminado... Creo XD

La Llegada

EPOV (Edward´s Point Of View)

Mire embobado como la brisa jugaba con su pelo color caoba. Vi como con un movimiento de su mano lo apartaba de su cara, dejándola al deleite de mis ojos. Isabella Swan, hija de Reneé y Charlie Swan, hermana menor de Emmett Swan, se encontraba en la entrada de la que fue una vez mi casa y hoy se convertía en la suya.

Se encogió en su chaqueta y se volvió hacia el auto

-¿Esto es un poco frío, verdad?- le pregunta una voz masculina proveniente del interior del vehiculo. Emmett, su hermano.

Ella se rió en voz baja, cerré los ojos deleitándome con esa breve melodía

-Si, Em- Fue su única respuesta.

Su madre se dirigió hacia la puerta y yo abandone mi puesto en los ventanales para dirigirme al primer piso.

Escuche con claridad como se abría la puerta e inhale hondo cuando la inconfundible esencia de Bella se filtro por todos los lugares. Su madre, una mujer de pelo corto y negro, entro al salón con su hija pegada a sus espaldas. Me sorprendió la actitud de Bella, miraba aquí y allá a cada instante, en uno de esos viajes, sus ojos se toparon con los míos, deje de respirar, esperando algún grito al haber encontrado a un hombre medio escondido en las sombras, pero no hubo grito sino que sus ojos siguieron vagando por la estancia. Camino hasta el centro del salón y la suave luz que se filtraba por las ventanas y deba directamente contra las cortinas le daban un tono encantador a su piel.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?-

-Hermoso- dijo en un murmullo. No entendía esa actitud, aunque claro había muy pocas cosas que entendía de ella. Su ritmo cardiaco no era estable y estaba nerviosa, se le veía a simple vista.

-¿Pasa algo?- en cuanto su madre hablo ella término su recorrido y fijo su mirada en su madre, movió negativamente la cabeza y le sonrió.

Respire hondo, ahí estaba el aroma que me enloquecía, ella lo hacia. Bella

Vi como el cielo iba oscureciéndose desde mi estudio, una habitación que nadie había descubierto antes, escuchando los sonidos que hacia la familia. Era tan extraño, que la casa volviera a tener vida después de tanto tiempo, que se escucharan voces diferentes a la mía y a la de mis fantasmas. Que volviera a ser un hogar. Cerré los ojos y me concentre en los ruidos de una habitación en particular. La de Bella. Tarareaba una melodía en voz baja mientras sus pasos se movían por todo el cuarto, podía imaginármela, curioseando por todos los rincones, oí como se abría la ventana de su cuarto. Escuche el sonido de algo que caía al piso.

-¡Mierda!- Otro de los accidentes de Bella.

Supuse que seguí desempacando y ordenando, ya que sus pasos se movían a un mismo sitio.

La noche llego por fin, se escucharon los típicos sonidos de un término de día en cualquier casa. Las buenas noches, el agua cayendo, los cepillos contra los dientes, los cambios de ropa.

Poco a poco la casa fue perdiendo movimientos, luces apagándose, dejando que la noche envolviera por completo las estancias. Dos horas después, el silencio era total, ya no había movimiento. Me pare del sillón donde había estado sentado y me dirigí al piano, pasee los dedos por las teclas de marfil, que dejaron escuchar un suave y dulce sonido. Un sonido me hizo para de tocar.

-¿Hola?- Fruncí el ceño, esa era la voz de Bella. ¿Que hacia ella despierta a estas horas? y ¿A quien le hablaba? Escuche sus pasos arrastrarse hasta su cuarto, la escuche abrir la puerta con lentitud. Impulsado por la curiosidad salí del despacho y me dirigí escaleras abajo. Me detuve en el descansillo y desde ahí la vi. Llevaba un pijama azul con corderos saltando estampados en ella, tenia solo la cabeza dentro del cuarto. Sonreí, Bella era muy extraña. Respiro hondo y volvió a entrar a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras si. Escuche el aire entrar por su ventana, la escuche trastabillar hasta ella y cerrarla de golpe. Su pobre corazón martilleaba en su pecho. ¿ Que la había asustado?. Se dirigió a la cama y se acostó. Corrí hasta el patio trasera-Donde quedaban las ventanas de cuarto de Bella- me acuclille y salte. Estaba haciendo algo estúpido y lo sabia, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras escuchaba su pobre corazón latir como si fuera una maquina. Bari la ventana, entre y la cerré, lo mas rápido que podía llegar a hacerlo y en el mayor silencio. La vi acostada en la cama, totalmente tapada por las mantas hasta la cabeza, escuchaba su irregular respiración, camine despacio hacia ella, su corazón volvió a latir frenético, detuve mi marcha. La oí contener el aliento, empezó a apartar las mantas y yo me escondí allí, en las sombras. Bella saco la cabeza para mirar. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, por un momento temí que me vería allí, escondido en las sombras. Pero no lo hizo, soltó el aire de golpe y volvió a respirar, el ritmo de su corazón fue decayendo hasta llegar a su cadencia normal. La observe, como se daba la vuelta en la cama y cerraba los ojos. Luego de unos minutos se quedo dormida. Entonces me acerque a ella. Su cabello estaba todo desparramado en la almohada, sus labios estaban entreabiertos dejando escapar su aliento. Se removió inquieta, como si supiera que lo estaba observando. Luego de mirarla un poco más, salí de su cuarto y me encamine hacia el despacho.

Seria muy interesante saber de que se había asustado.

Chicas lo siento, las tareas no me han dado ni cinco minutos de descanso. Gracias por tenerme paciencia. Me encantaría que dejaran sus coments. Diciéndome que les pareció. Quiero saber su opinión, malo, bueno, pasable. Por favor dejen sus coments. De antemano gracias. Las amoooo!


	7. Lean

Bueno... Otra vez yo, y desgraciadamente soy portadora de malas noticias. Tengo problemas, el lugar en donde subia mis preciados capitulos, bueno... Ya no existe. Me he quebrado la cabeza intentando encontrar un lugar desde donde subirlo, hasta he pensado en abandonar la historia, no, no la abandonare, tratare de continuarla en cuanto pueda. Lo siento de verdad, creanme, para mi es incluso mas dificil decirles casi adios. No saben cuanto aprecio el interes que tienen por mi historia, espero que comprendan mi situacion.

LAS AMO!


	8. Asustada

Asustada ¿Yo?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de la asombrosa mente de Estephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos.

* * *

El sol empezó a salir por el horizonte mientras miraba con insistencia hacia el techo. ¿No debería estar asustada? ¿Ansiosa? y ¿quizás un poco aterrada? había algo en la casa, pero al menos no quería matarme, eso era algo bueno, ¿No?

Me revolví, inquieta, en la cama, claro que debería estar asustada, muy asustada, resople, debía estar investigando en vez de estar en la cama esperando a que el techo me cayera encima. Me senté en medio de la cama y, luego de pensarlo, baje de ella y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Antes de que mi mano alcanzara la manija, la puerta se abrió golpeándome en el rostro.

-¡Mierda!- exclame, esos golpes sí que dolían.

-Oh cariño, lo siento- se disculpo la intrusa. Le sonreí a mi madre y negué con la cabeza.

-No importa, ¿venias por algo?- La cara de mi madre se ilumino.

-El desayuno- Enarque una ceja, ¿tan feliz por un desayuno?- Además- añadió- Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes- Termino picándome el estomago. Sonreí ante su cara iluminada y sacudí la cabeza.

-Ya bajo- Mi madre me dirigió una última mirada y desapareció por la puerta.

Luego de arreglarme el pelo en una coleta baje hasta la cocina. Al entrar me encontré con una emocionada Renée y un muy aburrido Emmett .

-Por fin decides bajar- me dijo Emmett mientras me miraba como si todo fuera mi culpa.

-lo siento- le dije antes de acercarme a la mesa.

-No te preocupes cariño- Me dijo mi madre mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo a Emmett. No es como si me importara, pensé mientras dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Bueno - añadió Reneé casi a punto de saltar de su silla- Empiezan la escuela la semana que viene- Chillo- ¿No es increíble?- Emmett y yo negamos con la cabeza- Oh, vamos- Se quejo- conocerán a gente nueva, nuevos amigos- Me miro- y quizás encuentres el chico perfecto- Suspire con frustración, llevaba molestándome con eso desde que supo que una de mis antiguas amigas tenia novio- Alto, guapo, atlético y todo un caballero- Sin querer mis pensamientos se enfocaron en Edward. El era alto, y guapo, tenía que ser todo un caballero... ¡Ay por Dios! Pero está muerto, Quizás no lo esté. OK, mi queridísima conciencia, no necesito de tus servicios ahora. Me controle antes de empezar a sacudir mi hombro intentando deshacerme de esa molesta criatura.

Mi madre seguía hablando, pero la entrada de mi padre a la estancia la hizo callar.

-Charlie- chillo- nuestros chicos ya entran a la escuela- le dijo antes de abalanzarse contra el como si fuera una niña la mañana de navidad.

-Nuestros chicos ya van a la escuela Renée - le recordó con paciencia mi padre, pero eso al parecer no consiguió el efecto deseado. Renée empezó a parlotear mientras Charlie se instalaba en el comedor.

- Ayer descubrí algo- Dijo Emmett interrumpiendo a mama en plena oración. Ella no parecía muy contenta.

-Que cosa- Lo animo a seguir mi padre.

-Es como un tipo de estudio- Mi corazón se detuvo y luego empezó a latir con premura, cálmate, quizás no es el mismo sitio- Pero está cerrado- Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

-¿Y donde esta?- Pregunte lo más serena e indiferente posible.

-En el segundo piso- De acuerdo, hora de ponerse histérica. Era el mismo, Ay Dios, Ay Dios, OK Bella, tranquilízate está cerrada, tranquila.

-Quizás yo pueda abrirla- ¿Qué? No! no, no.

-Quizás esta cerrada por que no querían que entraran- Emmett me miro y rodó los ojos.

-¿Cuando llegaste a esa conclusión?- Ironizo- ¿Cuando dije que estaba cerrada?- Le fruncí el seño.

-No- dijo mi madre- Yo creo que Bella tiene razón- Aleluya! Quise aplaudir ante la intervención de mi madre- Quizás lo cerraron los antiguos dueños de la casa- dijo con aire soñador. Apreté los labios para no dejar escapar la risa que quería salir, si solo supieras- a lo mejor es algo de ellos, algo personal.

-Si, yo también lo creo- Conteste .

Mi madre miro a mi padre y entonces continuo con su parloteo incesante. Mi padre suspiro y Emmett volvió a prestar atención a su desayuno.

Edward había cerrado la puerta, eso era seguro, ¿verdad?

Solo tienes que esperar hasta esta noche me recordé.

Y entonces recordé algo

Si te fijas en el techo del corredor, veras un tragaluz allí, y también en el piso superior.

Los tragaluces, me dieron ganas de golpearme la frente, o mejor, la cabeza completa contra la mesa. Eso te pasa por estar pensando en vez de estar investigando me regañe mentalmente. Tenía que averiguar hasta donde llegaban los tragaluces, antes de esta noche, aunque no podía hacerlo ahora, con Emmett sabiendo que existía esa habitación.

Maldición, ¿por que demonios se le ocurrió hacerse el curioso ahora?

Tiempo Bella, solo tiempo, lo conseguirás.

Salí de la cocina con ese pensamiento.

* * *

Fiu! Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Siento muchisisisimo la tardanza pero es que, como dije anteriormente, el lugar donde subía todos mis Capítulos ha sido vil mente destruido. Cortaron el inter ¬¬, si pelee mucho, pero, como era de esperarse, ni caso me hicieron. Bueno, intentare actualizar más a menudo. Pero tengo una buena noticia, al menos para mi, Al parecer no he reprobado ninguna de mis materias, si, me siento tan orgullosa de mi misma! Gracias por leer. Dejen sus Reviews por fa! ~.~

Gracias a NanaVz mi queridísima beta xD


	9. Tragaluces

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la asombrosa mente de Sthephenie Meyer. La trama es completamente de mi creaci n.  
Golpe -Ay, por que hiciste eso?-  
-Te parece poco- Contesto la otra parte de mi que estaba ahora sosteniendo algo muy pesado en sus manos- Acaso le has dado las gracias a todas esas personas que te han le do?-  
-Bueno- Respond mientras agachaba la mirada -No verdad?, ni a todas aquellas que te han agregado a su lista de autores e historias -Eto- -Claro que no- Otro Golpe -Si, ya, perd n- Grite -No es conmigo con quien deber as disculparte -LO SIENTO MIS AMORES!, si se que no tengo ninguna excusa, (Nunca son lo suficientemente buenas), pero ahora si, quiero darle las gracias a todas adorables y hermosas personitas que han estado al tanto de mi historia y de mi persona, gracias de verdad, no se siquiera como agradecerles su paciencia.  
_

Ansiosa como estaba com mas r pido de la cuenta - Tienes prisa cari o?- pregunto mi madre, le asent mientras me tomaba lo ultimo de mi zumo de naranja Sal de la cocina casi a la carrera y sub de dos en dos las escaleras, en el rellano del primer piso dude, deber a ir arriba, o a mi cuarto?  
No, deb a ver si la puerta estaba de verdad cerrada. Tomada la decisi n sub con cautela y prisa las escaleras, cruce el corredor sin detenerme. Me detuve con cautela delante de la enorme puerta de caoba, lentamente extend la mano y gire la perilla. Tuve que controlarme para no desmayarme all mismo cuando la perilla giro y la puerta se abri . Nunca hab a visto aquella estancia con la luz de la ma ana, parec a extra amente vac a, sin vida. Entre y cerr la puerta.  
- Edward?- pregunte, nada se movi , espere, nada, entonces el peque o diario que descansaba sobre el escritorio, ni me hab a dado cuenta de que estaba all , se abri , invit ndome a leer lo que conten a Hola -As que decidiste responder- le gru . Su respuesta tardo en llegar Lo siento Me sent mal, si, p simo -Yo...- Me rasque la frente- perd n, yo no... Bueno...olv dalo- Balbucee No te preocupes Bueno, a lo que vinimos, Bella. Otra vez la maldita conciencia -Lamento molestarte...- El furioso roce del papel No me molestas Por que mi coraz n galopo en mi pecho mientras la sangre me sub a al rostro? Qu era lo que sent a en esos momentos? Alivio? Por que?  
-Bueno-dije- he venido a preguntarte algo Pregunta - Tu le cerraste la puerta a Emmett?- pregunte Si -Bien Bien?  
- Te imaginas que hubiese pasado si Emmett hubiese entrado aqu ?- sacud la cabeza, intentando borrar de mi mente la imagen de Emmett en el despacho, con el diario en sus manos T tambi n hiciste un gran trabajo, aunque pens que tu coraz n saldr a volando en cualquier momento.  
Si claro, que gracioso Que mala cara Yo mala cara?  
-Yo- repet en voz alto Si, has venido a advertirme sobre tu hermano o hay algo m s No se porque traque saliva tan ruidosamente, ni tampoco por que sent como mi rostro se ruborizaba -No, yo ya me iba, tengo cosas que hacer- dije mientras daba un ligero paso hacia atr s Entonces nos vemos Sal del despacho con ganas de chocarme contra las paredes, que est pida, primero le hab a gru ido y el se hab a disculpado, yo lo hab a intentado, pero, bueno luego el dijo, correcci n, escribi aquello No me molestas Reacci n, un casi ataque cardiaco sin ninguna causa, sip, loca total y completamente desquiciada.  
Un repentino rayo de luz colorido me saco de mis -muy poco serias- cavilaciones. Me apresure hacia el, los colores de la luz se reflejaban en el piso, azul, rojo y amarillo. Sonre , ya sabia por que lo hab a puesto all arriba, se ve a hermoso, camine hasta quedar bajo aquel rayo de luz, bajo aquel rayo de luz mi piel se ve a de colores- al carecer de uno propio-. El haz de luz fue apag ndose, como cuando pones la mano delante de una bombilla. Me quede all unos minutos, hasta que mi mente empez a trabajar otra vez, ese era un tragaluz, uno de los que hab a en la casa, mire hacia el piso y me acuclille, all no parec a haber ning n agujero como para que pasara la luz, aunque me dije, quiz s no estaba abajo, quiz s arriba en el tico. No me pare a pensar solo sal del corredor y sub al tico, la puerta no estaba cerrada, entre con cautela ante la oscuridad de la habitaci n, camine con lentitud, sorteando un sinn mero de objetos de los cuales solo percib a la silueta, sortee mi mirada entre el suelo y el techo, me detuve y frunc el ce o, all no hab a nada. Fue en ese momento que me percate del leve cosquilleo en una de mis piernas, confundida mire hacia mis extremidades inferiores. La enorme ara a negra pareci devolverme la mirada, nos miramos unos momentos hasta que me di cuenta de la situaci n. Ten a una horrible y peluda ara a negra en mi pierna y estaba en un lugar que, lo m s probable, estaba infestada de aquellas criaturas.  
Al tomar todo eso en cuenta empec a mover de forma fren tica mi pierna -Vete, b jate maldito animal- no me detuve hasta que vi como un borr n negro sal a volando de mi pierna. Respire hondo.  
-Totalmente las ara as no son lo m o- Inhale y retuve el aire en un intento desesperado de calmar mi coraz n. Ok, aqu no hay ning n tragaluz. Me apresure a salir antes de que otra ara a u otro animal decidieran lanzar contra mi otro ataque terrorista.  
No hab a ninguno en el tico, as que empezaba en el corredor del despacho, y deb a seguir hasta la planta de abajo, la de los cuartos. Aunque claro, los tragaluces deber an ir sobre las puertas y los diarios no deber an escribir por cuanta propia.

Entre con cautela al corredor, el cuarto que quedaba cerca de las escaleras estaba vaci , abr la puerta y mire hacia el techo, nada, y fue as hasta que cinco cuartos despu s me detuve frente a mi propia puerta dudosa, nunca hab a visto un tragaluz all , pero claro, uno no iba todo el tiempo buscando tragaluces en el techo. Con suspiro hondo entre. Observe con ojo cr tico el caos de ropa en mi cuarto, mire al techo y entonces suspire, lo sabia, all no estaba. Me detuve dudosa frente al cuarto de Emmett. Que har s?  
Le pedir a Emmett me deje pasar Y luego que?, le dir s Oye sabes lo que pasa es que estoy buscando unos tragaluces en el techo, que como se que est n all ? ah, lo que pasa es que Edward me dijo que hab a tragaluces en el techo, si ese Edward, el antiguo due o de la casa, es que no esta muerto y bueno tampoco vivo C llate. Si de acuerdo era una mala idea Una p sima idea Suspire y segu mi camino, seis habitaciones mas, nada, la habitaci n de mis padres en la que no entre, segu buscando cuarto por cuarto hasta que, casi al dar media vuelta y volver a mi cuarto, descubr algo, una enorme puerta de caoba lustrada, enorme y pesada. La empuje con cuidado y, contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, se abri de forma suave y lenta. Mire hacia dentro, tenia pinta de ser el cuarto principal. Una enorme cama barroca dominaba el espacio central, hab a una bonita c moda en la pared norte, el cabecero de la cama era de caoba con un hermoso e intrincado dise o, en vez de peque as ventanas hab a dos enormes ventanales, las cortinas, de un suave color dorado, estaban echadas, me acerque y las aparte, para que la escasa luz entrara a la estancia. En el justo momento en que me voltee luego de abrir las cortinas un chorro de luz de color me llamo la atenci n, all estaba el otro tragaluz, estaba justo a los pies de la cama, me mov hasta quedar bajo el chorro de luz.  
-Tu pelo se ha vuelto rojo- Me congele mientras me giraba y miraba hacia todos los lados buscando al due o de esa voz. De uno de los costados de la cama salio, a pocos metros de mi, Edward Masen. Dios santo, era m s guapo que antes, su piel era de una palidez extrema, cosa que contrastaba contra su cabello cobrizo, sus ojos dorados me observaron fijamente Dorados?, yo juraba que eran verdes No dije nada y el ante mi mutismo dio un paso al frente, paso que yo retroced , aventuro otro paso y yo me aleje otro mas, una sonrisa ir nica se instalo en su cara y dio otra paso, yo hubiese retrocedido mas, si no hubiese chocado con un mueble, que supuse era el escritorio - Estas asustada?- Pregunto con esa voz tan calida y aterciopelada, negu con rapidez. El solt una sombr a risita entre dientes -Que mala mentirosa, Bella-Fue su nica respuesta. Lo mire y luego a la puerta, mi nica salida y luego otra vez a el. Sin siquiera pensarlo me lance hacia ella. Justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta una mano n vea me lo impidi . Sent a su presencia, su olor dulce y su respiraci n, que chocaba contra mi cuello. Unos minutos despu s, o segundos no estoy segura, se mano se relajo, levante la mirada, estaba recostado de manera indolente contra la pared, mir ndome. Era un error, uno bien grande.  
- No quer as salir?- pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja, negu con la cabeza- que extra o, hace unos minutos parec as que tenias verdadera prisa por salir de aqu -Me sorprendiste- igual como lo hizo mi voz, suave y tranquila.  
-A mi me pareciste asustada, muy asustada si te digo la verdad- dijo mientras enarcaba sus cejas perfectas -Bueno, saliste de las sombras, literalmente, y para colmo ni hola me dijiste- el me miro incr dulo- adem s- dije antes de que pudiera decir algo mas- tu deber as estar muerto -Es cierto- admiti -Pero estas vivo- no parec a querer decir m s -Si- fue su nica respuesta - Si? Y que? Eso es todo?- pregunte incr dula, el se quedo mir ndome sin decir palabra. Inhale hondo en un intento de calmar la s bita furia que nac a. Me volv con lentitud hacia la puerta y la abr fij los ojos en el pasillo y no los levante hasta que sal del cuarto _  
Por fin, el esperado encuentro, al menos por mi, aqu esta otro capitulo. Estoy un poquito deprimida, ya saben eso de el final de los d as en la escuela me tiene un poco desanimada. Bueno quiero darle las gracias a m adorada beta NanaVz, que la amo, amo mas a Edward, pero esa es otra historia.  
Bueno se oritas dejen sus Reviews por fa si? 


	10. ¿Una Buena Disculpa?

¿Una Buena Disculpa?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de la asombrosa mente de Estephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos

Bueno quiero disculparme por los errores del pasado capitulo y reiterar que no fue mi culpa, tuve que subir el Cáp. Al menos dos veces pero seguía leyéndose así. Quiero darle las gracias a Fer Masen por el consejo que seguiré al pie de la letra, se te quiere preciosa.

BPOV( Bella´s Point Of View)

Salí con paso decidido del cuarto y camine con rapidez por el pasillo, no me detuve al llegar a mi puerta, estaba demasiado enfadada como para quedarme quieta en mi cuarto. Baje las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo y me detuve en medio del salón. Adonde se supone que iría? la respuesta apareció del otro lado de una ventana. El jardín trasero. Salí por la puerta principal y rodee la casa- lo que me llevo un buen tiempo- y llegue.

Me sorprendió lo que vi, el jardín no se veía tan muerto desde mi ventana. En el medio del jardín había un pequeño estante de piedra gris, el agua se agitaba ligeramente por el viento que reinaba fuera de la casa, pero, además del agua que se movía, nada mas parecía tener vida. El césped estaba marrón y seco, los árboles que no pertenecían al bosque estaba sin hojas, secos, sin vida. La tierra me parecía más seca que de costumbre. El jardín en vez de desprender vida parecía invitar a la muerte.

Camine hacia el estanque hundiendo la yema de uno de mis dedos en el agua fría, mirando hacia el bosque, pensando en el encuentro que acababa de tener con Edward. Me había enojado, pero no tenia lógica, es decir, el nunca me prometió que me lo diría. Cerré los ojos mientras me golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

Pero que estúpida, ahora debía disculparme.

_Genial, seguro que te sale magnifico, como la ultima vez_

Gemí mientras recordaba mis pobres intentos de disculparme, exactamente con el. Mierda.

EPOV (Edward´s Point Of View)

Me quedé apoyado contra la pared mientras escuchaba como los pasos de Bella se alejaban, me sentía como un idiota, como el idiota más grande del mundo. Mi intención no había sido asustarla, maldición, claro que mi intención no había sido asustarla, siquiera pensarlo era totalmente absurdo. Fue un impulso, un maldito impulso, el verla allí, en mi cuarto, bajo el rayo de luz que volvía su cabello ligeramente rojo, con su cuerpo a pocos centímetros del mió, no pude detenerme, quise verla mas cerca, escuchar su voz. Pero no me había preparado para aquello, Bella se había asustado, sus facciones me había asustado a mí, resople, era todo mi maldita culpa.

Me concentre en el cuarto de Bella y fruncí el ceño al no escuchar nada allí, ni siquiera su corazón latiendo, deje que mis sentidos se extendieran por toda la casa, buscando, me encontré con un par de corazones no muy lejos, y con otro un poco mas lejos, pero solo era Emmett su hermano. Entonces la escuche, sus pasos, en el jardín trasero. Me moví impulsado otra vez por la curiosidad, Bella caminaba hacia el estanque, en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, aquel lugar se veía muerto, de algo que no me había percatado hasta que un ser lleno de vida como Bella había llegado allí. Se detuvo junto al estanque, la vi meter uno de sus dedos en el agua mientras miraba a lo lejos. Pasó unos segundos mirando al bosque hasta que, con un movimiento repentino, se golpeo la frente. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por que hacia eso? se estaba haciendo daño a ella misma, ¿es que acaso no lo notaba?

Suspiro y alzo la cara al cielo con los ojos cerrados, parecía una Diosa, una diosa con el cabello caoba, la diosa de la vida, la llamaría.

-Una disculpa- dijo, supuse que hablaba con ella misma. Volvió la cabeza a su sitio habitual y la sacudió con fuerza, entonces me preocupé. ¿Es que había dañado su cerebro?, ¿será que el encuentro la había traumatizado? Mi preocupación creció aun mas cuando la vi caminar hacia el bosque, ¿acaso se había vuelto loca? me pregunte alarmado, listo para saltar por una de las ventanas y arrastrarla hacia la casa, cuando ella volvió sobre sus pasos, parecía un león enjaulado, al pensar en ello una risa ahogada cruzo mis labios, ¿un león? ¿Ella?

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- coreo Bella, se detuvo en medio del jardín y volvió a suspirar-Que diablos Bella es solo una disculpa.

-Si, claro, por que no eres tu la que se va a disculpar- se dijo, parecía hablar consigo misma

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la casa, entrando en ella. Seguí con el oído sus pasos en la casa, empecé a ponerme nervioso cuando sus pasos subieron las escaleras, ¿acaso volvería aquí? ¿o iría a su cuarto?. Todas mis suposiciones se cayeron al oír como sus pasos se dirigían más allá, hacia el segundo piso, hacia mi despacho. Con el aliento contenido corrí hasta mi despacho, cruzándome con Bella en el camino. Entre en el y camine de aquí para allá mientras esperaba que Bella llegara, impaciente me dieron ganas de tomar a Bella de la mano y apurarla a subir mas rápido. Me detuve en mi vagabundeo por la estancia cuando sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta. La escuche tomar aire varias veces y luego toco a la puerta. ¿Que debía hacer?, ¿abrirle? ¿Y si no lo hacia?, ¿ella entraría de todos modos? Valor Edward, valor. Tome aire para decirle que pasara cuando su voz me interrumpió

-¿Edward?- ya la había escuchado decir mi nombre antes, pero no podía curarme de la fascinación al escuchar mi nombre en su dulce voz.

-Adelante- dije en voz un poco alta, nerviosa. La puerta se abrió despacio, dándome a entender que ella estaba tan nerviosa como yo. Luego de que la puerta se abriera Bella entro con paso lento y cauteloso a la estancia. Me miro con nerviosamente mientras entraba un poco más.

-Oye lo siento- me dijo antes de que pudiera decir algo- no debí hablarte de ese modo, que diablos, ni siquiera debí enojarme contigo, aunque tuviera razones de sobra, tu nunca me dijiste que me dirías que eras, siento haber salta...- hablaba con tal rapidez que si hubiese sido humano no la hubiese entendido

-No tienes que disculparte Bella- le dije, me miro como si me hubiese vuelto loco- Es cierto que no te dije que te diría que era, pero entiendo que te frustraras- termine de decir. Bella se quedo mirándome unos minutos.

-De acuerdo- susurro. Extrañado con su respuesta le pregunte

-¿De acuerdo?

-Si, no estas enojado y yo, aunque debería, tampoco lo estoy, así que hacemos las paces- Dijo. Asentí

-Bella- se escucho una voz gritar desde la planta baja. Bella me sonrió

-Esa es mi amada madre por lo que tendré que retirarme- Yo enarque una ceja ante sus palabras-Nos vemos- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del despacho.

Isabella Swan sin duda estaba loca.

Weeeyy! Aqui me reporto mis pequeñas y amadas lectoras. Quiero disculparme por la horrible tardanza, si no tengo perdón de Dios lo se, y si también se que el BPOV es un poco corto, en realidad el Cáp. Completo iba a ser desde la perspectiva de Edward, pero quise introducir el Cáp. Con como Bella ve el jardín trasero, un lugar el cual será testigo de una muy bonita escena... Bueno tengo algo que pedir, como verán yo ya había escrito la historia antes en un cuaderno, pero, como pasa a menudo, he ido cambiando y añadiendo cosas y me he perdido horriblemente ya que no se cual va a ser el nudo, así que esperaba que me ayudaran, aquella que tenga una idea de que hacer para que la historia sea mas interesante que me deje un Review ¿si? Gracias. Y como veo que ni un solo Review me he merecido recurriré al chantaje (Del bueno). La primera persona que deje un Review en este Cáp. Tendrá un One Shoot escrito de mi puño y letra (De mi compu), con el personaje que quieran, puede ser de cualquier cosa, me dejan el nombre de la historia en la que estará basado (en caso de que no sea de Twilight) y la pareja. ¿Si?

Bueno sin mas me despido, hasta la próxima.

Dejen un Review me ayudan a que la llave de mi inspiración se abra mas a menudo y a lo mejor puedo actualizar mas pronto. Las amoo!

¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Sermones?

~*AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO*~

Crucé la estancia a paso lento y salí por la puerta, para salir al jardín trasero, pensando en sentarme en el borde del estanque, pero ahogué un grito al ver que no era la única con ese propósito.

...

-¿No me dirás lo que eres?- le pregunte en voz baja al ángel que tenia ante mi. Me dirigió una sola mirada haciendo que mi corazón saltase en mi pecho

-No- fue su única respuesta

-Entonces tendré que averiguarlo- dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

...


	11. Primer Día

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de la asombrosa mente de Estephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos**

**Bueno, quiero darle las gracias a Fer Masen por su consejo para la historia, veré que puedo hacer para hacerla mas dramática.**

BPOV (Bella´s Point Of View)

OK. Lo de la disculpa no me había salido tan mal

_Por que ni siquiera te disculpaste_- Me recordó mi amada conciencia. Era cierto, el no me había dejado disculparme, a lo mejor pensaba que estaba loca

-¿Y quien dice que no lo estoy?- me dije mientras bajaba las escaleras en busca de la voz de mi madre. La encontré en la cocina sentada en una de las sillas, cuando me vio se paro de un salto y tomo mi brazo

-Quiero mostrarte algo- me dijo emocionada. Curiosa por saber de que se trataba la deje que me arrastra hasta que llegamos a una pequeña puerta que, pensaba yo, se parecía a la de una alacena. Mi madre abrió la pequeña me puerta y gesticuló hacia el patio trasero que quedaba descubierto. ¿Era en serio? ¿O sea que yo había dado la vuelta completa a la casa y aquí había una puerta? sonreí para mi con cierta irritación. _Que bien_

-¿No es hermoso?- pregunto mi madre a mi lado. Me encogí de hombros

-Hermoso- dije entre dientes. Mi madre me miro, lo mas probable preguntándose el por que de mi estado de animo, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Emmett entro a la cocina. Nos volvimos para encararlo, su rostro estaba molesto. Me sorprendí Emmett siempre estaba sonriendo, enarque una ceja mientras lo miraba ir al refrigerador, el me devolvió la mirada y luego sonrió

- Mañana será un buen día- dijo mi madre que ni cuenta se había dado del extraño comportamiento de Emmett, los dos la miramos- Empiezan la escuela- dijo como si fuera obvio. Me dieron ganas de golpear mi frente. La escuela. Si, lo había olvidado

-Que bien- ironice

-Lo mismo creo yo- dijo ella sin hacerle caso a mi ironía.

-Me voy arriba- anuncie y salí de la cocina

Subí las escaleras con los ojos entreabiertos. Eso de la nueva escuela no me había preocupado la verdad, pero eso era cuando no sabia que había un- no se que- de Edward en la casa.

_Te estas mintiendo a ti misma._

Si- me respondí mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto. Si estaba nerviosa, quizás asustada, no es que fuera una masoquista y eso de estar feliz al entrar a una escuela nueva era, sin ninguna duda, el más claro indicio de masoquismo.

Esa noche dormí mal, en mi cabeza me imaginaba lo que seria mi primer día.

Me desperté temprano y mire desorientada a mí alrededor hasta que alguien volvió a halar mi tobillo. Chille como loca y lance una patada antes de que Emmett pudiera moverse. No lo golpee, lamentablemente, estaba a los pies de mi cama con una tonta sonrisa en la cara

-Hora de levantarse, hermanita- le hice un gesto con la mano y el salio del cuarto en medio de una carcajada

Masculle mientras me levantaba de un salto y me duchaba.

Me vestí con rapidez y me calce mis zapatos, baje a paso rápido las escaleras y me fui hasta la cocina.

Reneé ya estaba despierta y sentada en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, parecía mas nerviosa que de costumbre

-¿Mamá?- pregunte un poco cautelosa, mi madre dio un bote en la silla y se giro para mirarme

-¿Ya estas levantada?- pregunto de forma innecesaria

-Pues si- le respondí, mi madre me sonrió y se levanto de la silla para empujarme y sentarme en una

-Come algo- me dijo mientras me empujaba- hoy será un buen día cariño, que esto del nuevo colegio no te ponga nerviosa- Auch. No había estado nerviosa hasta que ella lo menciono y entonces aparecieron las indeseadas mariposas, ¿mariposas? que va parecían sapos. Emmett entro en la cocina en ese momento, no parecía nerviosa sino enojado, se dejo caer en una silla junto a la mía y empezó a comer. Cuando mi padre entro en la cocina mi madre se paro con rapidez y mi estomago se agito incómodamente.

-Reneé por el amor de dios, tranquilízate no les va a pasar nada- Seguía diciendo mi padre mientras caminábamos hacia el auto

_Si_, quise decirle, _no pasara nada_. Emmett me abrió la puerta en cuanto me acerque, lo mire enarcando una ceja

-Que, ¿ahora eres un caballero de brillante armadura?- le pregunte sarcásticamente

Me dirigió una mueca y se fue a su asiento, nos mantuvimos en silencio todo el trayecto mientras iba pensando en como seria mi primer día.

Mi corazón salto en cuanto entramos al estacionamiento, al menos nadie reparo en nosotros, eso fue un alivio

-Si sales primero que yo espérame aquí- Dijo Emmett antes de que bajara

-Si, señor- dije con hilo de voz. Respire hondo y salí del coche

El edificio de la escuela era cuadrado, como la caja de un CD, alta, con unos 4 pisos, los estudiantes iban y venían por el parqueo, unos entrando y otros saliendo bajo la fina llovizna. Camine con paso lento hasta las pequeñas escaleras delante del edificio y entre.

El interior era más calido que afuera, las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color crema, había varias puertas en intervalos regulares. A la izquierda podía verse lo que seguro era un tipo de lugar de descanso, mas allá se veía una puerta en cuya parte superior rezaba:

**Atención Al estudiante**.

Cruce el patio a grandes zancadas y me encontré dentro de una pequeña oficina en la cual había un largo mostrador y, detrás de este, una sola secretaria. Alzo la vista cuando me acerque

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto amablemente

-Si, soy Isabella Swan, entro a la escuela hoy- la mujer asintió, lo que hizo que su corto cabella negro se balanceara graciosamente.

Abrió uno de los cajones de un pequeño escritorio que tenia a la izquierda y tomo un pequeño papel me lo tendió a lo largo del mostrador.

-Tus clases- fue lo único que dijo y volvió a su trabajo. Me quede allí parada fuera de lugar, entonces salí hacia el patio.

De acuerdo, ¿y ahora que?- me pregunte a lo bajo. En alguna parte del edificio sonó la campana, revise el papel que tenia en la mano. Biología, Cálculo, Artes. Mis tres primeras horas, suspiré. _Que comience el espectáculo_. Camine como una perdida entre las puertas, buscando la mía.

-Buscas a alguien- me preguntaron, haciendo que diera un salto en el mismo sitio, me voltee con rapidez para ver quien me hablaba. Un chico rubio, de ojos azules y una enorme sonrisa me miraba.- ¿Te asuste?- negué con la cabeza

-Busco el aula de Biología- el asintió

-Yo también voy para allá- me señalo el corredor con la cabeza- Puedo guiarte- casi frunzo el ceño. ¿Acaso el estaba coqueteándome?

-Gracias- fue lo único que dije.

Mientras caminábamos se dedicó a hacerme preguntas, o, mas bien, a aprenderse mi vida. Cuando entramos al salón, todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros. Camine hacia la mesa del maestro y el me mando a mi asiento, al fondo, gracias al cielo. Y comenzaron las clases. No era muy interesante así que me dedique a hacer figuras en mi cuaderno.

-Señorita Swan, esto no es una clase de dibujo- me dijo el señor Martin. Mi cara paso del pálido susto a la roja vergüenza - Bueno, para mañana quiero que me dibujen el mapa cromosómico de la pagina 132- _¿Pero que diablos?_. En ese momento sonó la campana.

-No es una clase de dibujo- refunfuñe bajo mi aliento. _Si como no_.

El día paso igual, gente que se acercaba, profesores que me hicieron presentarme. Y en eso llego el momento de ir a casa. Juro que nunca antes en toda mi vida me había alegrado tanto de ver a Emmett

-Llegas tarde- Fue lo primero que soltó

-Tarea- dije mientras subía al auto

No dijimos nada en el camino, me gustaba ese silencio. No había ido tan mal, nadie había aparecido con una escopeta después de todo. Antes de entrar por las enormes puertas de hierro vi la casa otra vez, y otra vez me quede estática. Mire hacia uno de los ventanales superiores, donde se encontraba el despacho de Edward, mire fijamente pero no vi nada

¿Que esperaba?, ¿que el me fuese a dar la bienvenida? Mi corazón latió aun más rápido, si lo quería, y eso comenzaba a asustarme.

Baje del coche y me fui hacia el interior de la casa. Pase de largo por el corredor hasta el salón principal

-¡Bella!- Grito Reneé bajando las escaleras

-Hola mama- ella llego junto a mi y soltó de manera brusca:

-¿Como te fue en el colegio?- me sorprendí de su expresión, parecía que estaba mas preocupada en esas cosas que yo

-Nadie murió- le respondí, mi madre abrió lo ojos desmesuradamente. _Genial Bella, buena frase para calmar a una sobre protectora madre_- es solo un decir- añadí con rapidez.

Mi madre suspiro y asintió, entonces traslado su atención hacia Emmett. Camine hasta las escaleras

-En cinco minutos estará la cena- me recordó Reneé, asentí de forma distraída mientras subía. Camine arrastrando los pies hacia mi cuarto, puse la pesada mochila en el piso y camine hacia la cama, me senté y me quite los zapatos, sin fuerzas para nada mas me recosté de forma vertical en la cama. Cerré los ojos, esperando poder dormir un poco, pero lo único que acudió a mis parpados cerrados fue la imagen de Edward, sus ojos, su extraña sonrisa, sus labios...

Abrí los ojos de golpe mientras me sentaba en la cama. ¿Que estaba mal conmigo? ¿me estaba volviendo loca? ¿Era eso?

Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

Me fui de espaldas en la cama. Solo tienes que dejar de pensar en eso

Cerré los ojos, satisfecha, lista para una pequeña siesta cuando la voz de mi madre sonó desde abajo. Suspire con frustración y me levante, baje las escaleras descalza y llegue a la cocina- Había un comedor, pero era demasiado grande para nosotros-

Me senté en la mesa y mire mi plato, ¿de verdad me gustaba?

-¿No vas a cenar?- la voz de mi madre me saco de mis cavilaciones, suspire y tome el tenedor, ni siquiera saboree la comida, me disculpe argumentando que debía hacer los deberes, mi madre me sonrió y luego se giro hacia Emmett para preguntarle en un tono muy huraño un: por que no vas a hacer los deberes tú también. Aguantando mi sonrisa subí hasta mi cuarto, ahogue un grito al encontrarme a Edward mirando por mi ventana hacia abajo, se volvió cuando me escucho entrar

-Lo siento- se disculpo antes de que dijera algo- no debí haber entrado a tu cuarto

-Esta bien- le interrumpí- no te preocupes- el me sonrió y yo tome mi bolso del piso.

-Deberes- le dije a Edward, el asintió, me senté en el piso y abrí el bolso, saque mis cuadernos y libros e intente concentrarme en las letras en vez del chico que estaba frente a mi. Y entonces lo vi, ¿de verdad era un chico?, se veía como uno, pero quizás tenia 30 años

-Cuantos años tienes- le pregunte de repente alzando la cabeza, me lo encontré mirándome fijamente, sus ojos se entrecerraron

-¿Por que quieres saberlo?- me encogí de hombros

-Curiosidad- le dije, el sonrió

-Otra vez la curiosidad- en un tono de impaciencia fingida, sonreí

-Aun no contestado mi pregunta- le dije, me miro largamente

- Eso depende de a que edad te refieras- lo mire fijamente, eso era cierto.

-Cuantos años tenías cuando-Moriste, eso era descortés

-¿Morí?- pregunto, al parecer no le había disgustado la pregunta, asentí- Unos 17 años- parpadee, 17 años, ¿de verdad?

-Pero tu esposa...- era mayor que el, se veía en el cuadro

-Si, Cara era mayor que yo- me interrumpió, me sentí incomoda ante su mirada y la baje hasta mi cuaderno

-Gracias por responder- le dije con la mirada aun gacha

-No hay de que- respondió, me concentre en el mapa cromosómico que tenia que dibujar y empecé a garabatear en mi cuaderno, Edward se acerco unos cuantos pasos a mi y yo levante la mirada, se dejo caer descuidadamente en el suelo mientras yo seguía cada movimiento, se movía con ligereza, con elegancia, incluso para sentarse en el piso

-¿Que se supone que es?- pregunto señalando con un gesto mi cuaderno, mire mi pobre imitación del dibujo del libro

-Un mapa cromosómico- le conteste ofendida, el enarco una ceja

-A mi no me lo parece- mire de nuevo a mi dibujo, era cierto, lo que parecía era muchos palillos de extraña forma en filas, me sonroje.

-Puede que sea así como yo lo veo- me defendí, el soltó una pequeña carcajada, haciendo que mi cabeza se pusiera en blanco

-Tienes una forma muy chistosa de ver las cosas- respondió, seguí con mis deberes, Edward me ayudo de vez en cuando, hasta que mi dieron las 10 de la noche y bostece

-Creo que será mejor que te acuestes- me dijo Edward, asentí, no tenía energías ni para discutir, me pare del suelo y me estire.

-Buenas noches- me dijo Edward

-Buenas noches- respondí en un murmullo. Fue bastante extraño en un momento estaba allí y luego... no estaba. Mire embobada el espacio que había ocupado y me dirigí a la cama. me tropecé con uno de los extremos del cobertor y caí en la cama, cerré los ojos y todo se apago.

Volví en mi cuando rodé en la cama y fui a dar al suelo, me desespérese y me mire, aun llevaba puesta la ropa de la tarde me cambie lentamente con los ojos semi-cerrados. Un golpe en mi dedo meñique hizo que me despertara al tiempo que soltaba una maldición entre dientes. Me senté en la cama acariciando mi pie, esos golpes te hacían llorar. Mire por la ventana hacia afuera, hacia el patio. _No pasaría nada si bajaba solo un rato_.

Me puse las pantuflas y salí del cuarto, baje las escaleras con sigilo, conteniendo la respiración de cuanto en cuanto. Llegue a salvo al salón principal, camine a ciegas por toda la estancia, como consecuencia, choque con una de las esquinas de la pared, me tropecé con una de las mesitas y casi caigo al piso al enredarme en las cortinas. Suspire, no debía andar a lo oscuro en la casa. Llegue a la cocina, tanteando el camino, y trate de recordar donde estaba la puerta. A la derecha del comedor, pared, OK, un poco más allá, más pared, seguí tanteando hasta que mi mano dio con un trozo de madera, la puerta. Crucé la puerta a paso lento y salí, pensando en sentarme en el borde del estanque, pero ahogué un grito al ver que no era la única con ese propósito.

Edward siguió mirándome desde el borde del estanque y entonces me dirigió una leve sonrisa. Se veía más guapo a la tenue luz de la luna, sus ojos parecían brillar mientras me acercaba

-Así que tú también- fue lo único que dijo. Asentí

-A veces no puedes resistirte a la atracción- dije y casi me atraganto, _muy buena respuesta Isabella_, me felicite. Edward se quedo mirándome con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, supongo que preguntándose por que mi cara estaba como un tomate.- Se ve mas bonito de noche- dije señalando a nuestro alrededor, el asintió.

-Se veía aun mas hermoso cuando tenia vida- me dijo en un murmullo mientras miraba el seco césped

-Puede tener vida otra vez, no hay nada que un poco de agua y césped no arreglen- le respondí, el volvió a mirarme, sus ojos tenían otra vez ese extraño brillo, ese brillo que tanto me atraía, maldición, ¿me atraía? ¿Eso fue lo que dije? y entonces volvió a renacer el miedo a lo que estaba sintiendo. Bueno era totalmente imposible no sentirte atraída por el, fuera lo que fuese, era el simple hecho de que era algo mas que una atracción y me aterraba ponerle un nombre.

-¿No me dirás lo que eres?- le pregunte en voz baja al ángel que tenia ante mi. Sus ojos se estrecharon y se apago su brillo.

-No- fue su única respuesta y volvió a mirar el césped

-Entonces tendré que averiguarlo- dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

- ¿Y que te dice que lo averiguaras?- me pregunto, no me voltee.

-¿Y a ti quien te dice que no lo haré?- le respondí, camine hacia la puerta que estaba acurrucada en la pared y entre a la casa. Mientras intentaba llegas a mi cuarto sana y salva mi mente repitió sus palabras

_¿__Que te dice que lo averiguaras?_

Era cierto, pero Bella Swan nunca se daba por vencida

**Wow, capitulo Extra Large, una disculpa por lo que he tardado en actualizar, lo que pasa, sucede y acontece, es que mis compromisos sociales no me han dejado un minuto de tranquilidad, además la inspiración me jugo una mala pasada y tuve que reinventarlo todo. Gracias a todas esas personas maravillosas que leen mi historia y a esas que también están atentas a mi persona, eso me hace sentir súper halagada, miles de gracias por no cansarse de mis patéticas (Aunque ciertas) excusas, por hacer que me sienta tan feliz al subir un nuevo capitulo. ¡Las amo!**

**Quiero invitarlas a pasarse por mis otras historias.**

**Otro Intento Fallido (Anime)**

**Siempre Contigo (Twilight)**

**Dejen sus Reviews amores míos.**

**P.D.: Hoy Es Mi Cumpleaños Numero 16!**

**P.D.D: Fer Aun no subo tu One Shoot,pero no te preocupes, ya lo estoy escribiendo **


	12. Paraiso

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de la asombrosa mente de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos.

Bueno, como se que la mayoría no va a leer hasta abajo dejen sus Reviews por fa. Me harían MUY feliz.

Las Amo!

Otra vez ando por aquí, perdonen la tardanza... Espero de verdad que les guste este capítulo. Quiero Darle las gracias a Gisset por ser mi beta.

Siganme En Mi Twitter ChibiiNeko

EPOV (Edward's Point Of View)

¿Quién te dice que no lo hare?

Cielo santo, ¿es que esa chica nunca se daba por vencida?

No quería que lo investigara y mucho menos que lo descubriera. Maldije en voz baja.

¿En qué demonios estaría pensando ella?

Esa pregunta iba y venia a mi cabeza, cuando la escuchaba tarareando una melodia o cuando solo oia su respiración en el silencio. Aquel había sido el segundo día de escuela para Bella, sonreí cuando recordé el dibujo que ella estaba haciendo. Un mapa cromosómico, había tenido la pinta de palillos puestos en una mesa.

Escuche como la puerta fue abierta y luego como fue cerrada de golpe, supe que habían llegado, no solo porque había escuchado el auto, si no, porque mi cuerpo me lo decía, mi mente, aunque no pudiera leer la suya.

Suspire con cansancio mientras me sentaba en el banquillo del piano y me pasaba las manos por el cabello. Me hubiese encantado bajar a saludarla o ir a su cuarto y verla hacer su tarea mientras hablábamos de su día.

Pero no podía hacerlo, no quería que recordara lo que había dicho la noche anterior. Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que ella no olvidaba nada, a menos, que se lo propusiera y ella no iba a hacer eso ahora, de eso estaba seguro.

Escuche sus pasos subir por la escalera hasta su cuarto, abrió la puerta y no hubo ningún otro sonido, suspiro y arrastro los pies hasta dentro, soltó algo pesado sobre el piso, su bolso, supuse. Me quede sentado, quieto, escuchando todos los pensamientos.

_...Me pregunto si sabrá bien..._

…_Mañana tendré que levantarme un poco más temprano, debo decírselo a los chicos…_

…_Tarea, eso para que existe…_

Y luego, silencio. Donde debían estar sus pensamientos solo había silencio, absurdo, desconcertante y frustrante silencio.

Los sonidos se fueron apagando en cuanta se iban a la cama, los pensamientos se volvieron incoherentes a medida que entraban al mundo de los sueños y entonces me sentí libre para abandonar mi despacho.

Baje a su cuarto y pude observarla como quise hacer todo el día, su cabello marrón sobre la blanca almohada, sus hermosos ojos cerrados, dejando que una leve sombra se dibujara en sus suaves pómulos, sus labios tersos y rosa entreabiertos, dejando escapar su aliento. Su pecho bajaba y subía al ritmo acompasado de su respiración. Su esbelto cuerpo enredado entre las mantas y sus pequeñas y delicadas manos colgando por uno de los costados de la cama. Luego de observarla un poco baje hasta el salón, pensando. Era mas fácil sin su presencia muy cerca, sin la sed salvaje de mi garganta o, la más preocupante, la de mi cuerpo.

Me senté en uno de los sofás cuando un objeto llamo mi atención. Era un libro, ancho y grueso, descansaba sobre la mesita de café. Lo tome y acaricie su cubierta, una cubierta suave de cuero marrón. Lo abrí, y me quede mudo y sorprendido.

Eran fotografías, de toda la familia, de Bella, de Emmett, de sus padres y de otros familiares que no conocía.

Una fotografía en concreto capto toda mi atención.

En ella aparecía una pequeña de unos 3 años como máximo, aferrada a un pequeño conejito de felpa, y con la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda mirando fijamente a la cámara. Su expresión de desconcierto me dejo estático. Sabía muy bien quien era esa niña. Bella. Tan pequeña y frágil, tan dulce, tan bella. Sonreí para mí. Si así era ella.

¿Acaso existía un límite?, me pregunte y, si existía, estaba seguro de haberlo cruzado. Mi amor por ella excedía ese amor del que hablan los poetas, la amaba, de forma pura, apasionada y tierna. Como un padre a su hija, como un hermano a otro, como un amigo a una amiga, como un amante a su amada. Así la amaba, como nunca pensé podría amar a alguien. Pero entonces llego Bella, y cambio mi vida, poniéndola patas arriba y llenando de color mi existencia gris. Si, la amaba contra todo y todos, contra ella e incluso, contra mí mismo.

¿Llegaría ella a amarme así alguna vez?

Me golpee mentalmente, no, y si lo hiciera estaría muy mal. Suspire, cerré el álbum y lo deje sobre la mesa otra vez. Entonces me encamine escaleras arriba, hacia mi paraíso personal.

Bueno por aquí estoy otra vez, el capitulo es un poco corto, lo que pasa es que mi inspiración no dio para mucho esta vez.

Bueno, lo de siempre. ¿Sermones? ¿Maldiciones?

Dejen sus Reviews.


	13. Vampiro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de la asombrosa mente de Estephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos.**

**Aqui estoy yo otra vez... Espero de verdad que les guste este capitulo, lo hice con todo el amor del mundo, gracias por leer. Las amo!**

Bella POV (Bella's Point Of View)

Suspire cansinamente mientras el chico que estaba delante de mí se volteaba a verme, otra vez. Esboce una media sonrisa hacia él, simple cortesía, y él me la devolvió con ojos chispeantes. Suspiré otra vez cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Había estado persiguiéndome todo el santo día por el colegio.

-Bueno, Jane Austen ha sido una de de las más destacadas novelistas inglesas, cuyo libro más famoso ha sido Orgullo y prejuicio- dijo el señor Martín- supongo que todos saben que novela es, verdad?- continuo, el aula se quedo en silencio, ya había leído ese libro, pero no era tan estúpida como para decirlo, el señor Martín suspiro con frustración y continuo- Orgullo Y Prejuicio se trata de las cinco hermanas Bennett, Jane, Elizabeth, Lydia, Mary, Catherine y sus relaciones, - Se dio la vuelta y se acerco al asiento de la chica que se sentaba al frente- Que relación tienen Lydia y el señor Wickham señorita Jones?- pregunto mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre ella, la muchacha empezó a temblar y negó con la cabeza, sonreí imperceptiblemente, por eso no me gustaban sentarme al frente-Señorita Swan- dijo de repente y se volteo a mirarme, la insipiente sonrisa que se había instalado en mi rostro desapareció y mi corazón empezó a martillear en mi pecho- Podría usted responder la pregunta- me miro con ojos duros y burlones, no sé por qué no le caía bien, no le había hecho nada. Esa mirada me enfureció y solo, conteste

-Son esposos- dije sin vacilar, su mirada titubeo

-Por que están casados?- pregunto y se volvió por completo hacia mí, el curso estaba en silencio, casi podía escuchar el latido de cada corazón palpitante en el salón. Incluyendo el mío

-Lydia escapo con el señor Wickham- él se quedo un momento mirándome y entonces se dio la vuelta hacia su escritorio.

-Muy bien, no les arruinemos el leerlo a los demás- un suspiro se escapo de mis labios- quiero que todos lean el libro- un murmullo de descontento general se oyó en el salón, el señor Martin levanto las manos y se encogió de hombros. La campana sonó

-Quiero que todos ustedes sin excepción lean el libro, la semana siguiente les hare un examen sobre el- me levante del asiento con lentitud, esperando a que Mike saliera primero. No es que fuera increíblemente molesto, era solo que me ponía demasiada atención.

Suspire y me apresure a la puerta al ver que Mike ya había salido.

-Señorita Swan- me llamo el señor Martin. Me congele, seguro quería sermonearme, a lo mejor guardaba una pistola debajo de la mesa para matar a aquella personas que no le caían muy bien. Trague en seco y me acerque a su escritorio. El levanto la mirada y me sonrió. Ok, aquello ara aun más aterrador que una pistola.

-Así que has leído Orgullo Y prejuicio- me dijo afablemente. Asentí sin decir nada. Se levanto y saco la mano de una de los cajones de su escritorio. Me prepare para salir corriendo, pero el solo saco un libro. Me contuve de enarcar una ceja. ¿Me mataría con un libro?, ¿de verdad? A lo mejor estaba envenenado.

-Son recolecciones de Jane Austen- me dijo mientras me lo pasaba. Se rio ante mi mirada de incredulidad- Es muy extraño encontrar a una persona que lea clásicos y aun mas, encontrarse a una joven que lea a Jane Austen- sonreí y levante el libro

-Gracias- dije aunque aun esperaba que tomara un arma y me acribillara. Salí con paso rápido del salón.

-Bella- cerré los ojos. ¡Ay no! Me voltee con lentitud para ver a Mike acercarse

-Adiós, Mike- le dije mientras volvía a caminar.

-No sabías que habías leído prejuicio y orgullo.

-Orgullo y prejuicio- Le corregí

-Eso- dijo sin darle importancia

-Pues si- le dije en voz baja y caminando lo más rápido posible hacia el parqueo. Me emocione cuando vi el Jeep de Emmett.

-Bueno, tengo que irme- le dije en voz alta. Vi que Mike dudaba

-Oye, la semana que viene daremos un paseo, todos nosotros y me preguntaba, si tu también quisieras venir?- me pregunto tan rápidamente que me detuve a repetir las palabras en mi mente. Genial, una salida.

-No creo que pueda, tengo que ayudar a Renee- Eso era mentira, pero. El cómo lo averiguaría?. Sonreí ante la pregunta mental-lo siento- dije en voz baja. Mike asiente con el rostro acongojado, se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Suspire

-Triste, hermanita?- el tono de su voz hace que me ría. Si claro, quien no estaría triste un viernes.

Pensar en la cama, en despertarme cuando se me antojara me hizo suspirar. Necesitaba realmente el descanso del fin de semana.

-Muy triste, esto de dejar la escuela por dos días me está matando- dije en plan sarcástico mientras subía al Jeep

En cuanto llegue a casa me fui arriba. Nada, Edward no estaba allí. Suspire. ¿Porque lo seguía esperando?

Para no pensar en ello me apresure a sacar el libro del bolso.

Desgastado, así se veía, pero sería interesante leer un poco.

Pase de largo por la primera novela, Orgullo Y Prejuicio. Entonces empecé con la segunda

Sentido Y Sensibilidad

La novela me absorbió por completo. Unos minutos después me senté en la cama molesta.

Es que Edward no podía dejarme en paz? No exactamente eso me decía que no, volvía a fijar mi mirada en el libro

_[...] Algunas madres podrían haber alentado esa intimidad guiadas por el interés, dado que_

_Edward Ferrars era el hijo mayor de un hombre que había muerto muy rico; y otras la_

_habrían reprimido por motivos de prudencia, ya que, excepto por una suma baladí, la_

_totalidad de su fortuna dependía de la voluntad de su madre. Pero ninguna de esas_

_consideraciones pesó en la señora Dashwood. Le bastaba que él pareciera afable, que_

_amara a su hija y que esa simpatía fuera recíproca. Era contrario [...]_

Resople, Edward

Me di la vuelta hasta quedar tendida de espaldas en la cama, mirando hacia el techo.

No era el libro, claro que no, el problema era que, sin libro o con él, Edward no abandonaba mis pensamientos.

Mierda, si, mierda.

Puse el libro sobre una de las mesillas de noche y entonces me senté en la cama.

-Bella, ya es hora de cenar- Me asentí y baje tropezando de la cama, baje a paso lento y cansado las escaleras.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- me pregunto mi madre desde que cruce las puertas

-Estoy bien- dije e intente sonreírle sin mucho resultado

-Comer hará que te sientas mejor- aquello hizo que una ligera risa escéptica se escapara de mis labios. No lo creo

Pasé sobre la encimera de la cocina y un objeto en particular llamó mi atención. Un libro.

La Entrevista Con El Vampiro

-De quien es esto?- pregunte mientras lo tomaba de la encimera.

-Mío- me reí a mandíbula batiente luego de que Emmett hablara

-Si claro- ironice. Emmett me miro de mala manera

-El profesor nos puso a leerlo- me dijo en voz baja.

Mire a Emmett con la boca abierta hasta que recordé como cerrarla. Enarqué una ceja

-Ya lo leíste?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la mesa. El asintió solo una vez. Volví a mirar la portada

-Podrías prestármelo?- Eso era mejor que estar leyendo sobre Edward arriba. De seguro allí nadie se llamaba así

Emmett me miro con ojos suspicaces

-Desde cuando te gusta Anne Rice?- encogí un hombro

-Es bueno leer un poco de todo- le respondí con simpleza

-De acuerdo- la conversación murió cuando mi madre nos recordó que comiéramos. Luego de cenar hicimos algo que no habíamos hecho desde que llegamos aquí. Nos sentamos juntos a ver la tele. No es que eso fuera un gran pasatiempo familiar, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo juntos.

Unos minutos antes de la medianoche subí a mi cuarto. No había nadie allí cuando entre. Me despoje de mi ropa y tome una toalla y me dirigí hacia el baño. La tibieza del agua me hizo adormecerme levemente. Me vestí para irme a la cama y, en cuanto mi cuerpo entro en contacto con la suavidad de las sabanas, me sentí completamente despierta. Di varias vueltas por toda la cama antes de que decidiera que aun no podía dormirme, mire de reojo la colección de Jane Austen que el profesor me había prestado y entonces una media sonrisa se asomo por mi rostro. ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado? parce que no le caía tan mal al profesor. La visión del libro me trajo otra a la mente.

Me incorpore sobre mi codo y busque con la mirada el libro, hasta que lo encontré en el piso, junto a mí. Me incline hacia él.

Me recosté contra las almohadas , abrí el libro y empecé a leer.

Me quede prendada del libro hasta que una parte en específico llamo mi atención

— _¡Dios santo! —susurró, y luego, contempló, estupefacto, al vampiro._

_El vampiro era totalmente blanco y terso como si estuviera esculpido en hueso blanqueado;_

_y su rostro parecía tan exánime como el de una estatua, salvo por los dos brillantes ojos_

_verdes, que miraban al muchacho tan intensamente como llamaradas en una calavera. Pero,_

_entonces, el vampiro sonrió, casi anhelante, y la sustancia blanca y tersa de su rostro se movió_

_con las líneas infinitamente flexibles pero mínimas de los dibujos animados._

— _¿Ves? —preguntó en voz queda._

_El muchacho tembló y levantó una mano como para defenderse de una luz demasiado_

_poderosa. Sus ojos se movieron lentamente sobre el abrigo negro elegantemente cortado que_

_sólo había podido vislumbrar en el bar, los extensos pliegues de la capa, la corbata de seda_

_negra anudada al cuello y el resplandor del cuello blanco, que era tan blanco como la piel del_

_vampiro. Miró el abundante pelo negro del vampiro, las ondas que estaban peinadas hacia_

_atrás encima de las orejas, los rizos que apenas tocaban los bordes del cuello blanco._

—_Bien, ¿aún me quieres entrevistar? —preguntó el vampiro._

_El muchacho abrió la boca antes de poder contestar. Movió afirmativamente la cabeza._

—_Sí —dijo por fin._

Los ojos empezaron a pesarme entonces me di cuenta de que era momento de acostarme.

Al instante me perdí en extraños sueños de colores. Estaba sentada en una vieja butaca, en una instancia sin luz.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes- me sobresalte cuando la voz aterciopelada de Edward llego de ningún lugar

-¿Donde estas?- pregunte achicando los ojos en un intento de ver mas allá de la obscuridad

Sentí su respiración cerca de mi cuello haciendo a mi pelo moverse a su ritmo. Voltee con brusquedad solo para darme cuenta de que estaba completamente sola. Una luz ilumino la estancia de forma abrupta.

Edward apareció desde una de las esquinas de la estancia. Vestía de forma extraña, pero el color negro de su ropa lo hacía verse aun más guapo, contrastaba vívidamente con la blancura perfecta de su piel y el brillante verde de sus ojos. Fruncí el ceño los ojos de Edward no eran verdes, eran de un dulce color caramelo intenso.

Me miro con una media sonrisa en sus labios carnosos.

Una segunda voz proveniente de ningún lado rompió la extraña quietud del cuarto.

—Bien, ¿aún me quieres entrevistar? —preguntó el vampiro.

Me senté de golpe en la cama, estaba jadeando y estaba sudada. Espere hasta que mi respiración se calmo luego salí de la cama y me fui al baño. Salí del cuarto y baje a la cocina. Di un salto cuando choque contra Edward.

-Jesucristo- masculle

Escuche su tenue risa cuando se volteo a verme

-Perdón- dijo con una sonrisa que transparentaba en su voz

-¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunte ignorándolo

-Vivo aquí- Me remedo

Sonreí y me agarre al reposabrazos de las escaleras

-Pensé que te pasabas los días en tu despacho- el suspiro, un suspiro tristemente fingido. No me quedo otro remedio que sonreír.

-Lo que pasa es que escuche algo muy extraño- me dijo en voz baja- como a alguien con el corazón acelerado. Me quede en silencio mientras mi mente me transportaba unos minutos atrás, hacia mi sueño.

-¿Bella?-pregunto Edward mientras me tomaba del brazo. Sus manos estaban frías, como si las hubiese metido al congelador, su piel era suave, como los dientes de león, no, un poco más suave que eso, lisa.

-Tienes las manos heladas- fue lo único que dije. Las manos de Edward me soltaron, casi como si hubiese sido un acto reflejo.

-Lo siento- sacudí la cabeza y seguí bajando las escaleras

-Adonde vas?- pregunto Edward mientras me seguía

-A la cocina, quizás un poco de agua ayude a calmar a mi pobre corazón acelerado- la risita de Edward me siguió hasta la cocina

-Donde has estado metido todos estos días?- le pregunte mientras encendía la luz.

Tuve que parpadear un poco en cuanto encendí la luz para mirarlo. Estaba tan hermoso como siempre, pero mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar, estaba registrando el hecho de que el no parpadeo cuando la luz lleno la estancia.

El sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza

-Por ahí- fue su única respuesta. Me encamine hacia el refrigerador, pero cambie de opinión en el último minuto. Me volví otra vez hacia él.

-No parpadeaste- le dije sin siquiera pensarlo. El arrugo el ceño

-Que?- inspire hondo

-Cuando encendí la luz, no parpadeaste- el pareció congelarse- a lo mejor estabas en una habitación iluminada, pero eso es imposible, porque entonces tus ojos no se habrían acostumbrado tan rápido a la obscuridad y tu ni siquiera trastabillaste mientras bajábamos las escaleras- no me di cuenta de que me había acercado a él hasta que camino hacia atrás- dijiste que habías escuchado mi corazón latir acelerado, pensé que era una broma, te lo juro, pero, y si lo escuchaste de verdad?...-

-Creo que deberías volver a la cama, Bella- me dijo con voz muy tensa

-Por qué?- me le enfrente

-Solo ve a la cama- me dijo con voz fría

-No- el me miro unos segundos y luego acerco su rostro al mío.

-Ve a la cama- me dijo con voz más suave, negué con la cabeza, registrando el hecho de que mi corazón latía como loco dentro de mi pecho. Edward suspiro y su aliento barrio mi rostro- entonces que quieres que te diga?- pregunto. Aquella pregunta me saco de mi eje. Que quería que me dijera?. Tarde unos segundos en responder

-Que me digas que eres- la respuesta sonó como una pregunta. Sus ojos no dejaron mi rostro

-Y si te lo digo, que harías?- que haría? alejarlo, no, no podría. Y entonces tuve miedo, miedo de lo rápido que Edward se había adueñado de mi vida.

-Te diría que no lo sé- dije en un susurro- pero no es así, si lo se, es solo que me da miedo saberlo- Los ojos de Edward me miraban, sorprendidos. El extendió la mano y rozo mis pómulos con sus dedos suaves y fríos.

-Que harías?- pregunto en voz baja

-Nada- le conteste y sentí como la sangre coloreaba de rojo mis mejillas

-Entonces, para que quieres saberlo?- sus dedos se deslizaron hacia mis parpados, rozándolos apenas

-Solo para saberlo- le conteste

El se quedo en silencio unos minutos y entonces suspiro de nuevo

-Y si te digo que soy algo que crees que no existe?

-Te diría que sería lo mas fácil de creer- el frunció el ceño

-Por qué?- yo sonreí y agache la mirada

-Por que me parece que no eres del todo real- el resoplo y se quedo en silencio

-Crees en vampiros?- Asentí sin decir palabra y sin despegar la mirada de su cara- Entonces crees en mi- dijo bajito. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo solté un pequeño jadeo, el me miro de inmediato

Negué con la cabeza

-Eres un vampiro-El asintió con la cabeza, se veía adorablemente preocupado, cual era la diferencia, me pregunte, desde el primer momento había sabido que no era algo humano

-Y que?- pregunte encogiéndome de hombros. El se quedo mirándome por unos largos minutos y luego sonrió

-Exacto-estuvo de acuerdo-Y Que?

**Hello, Hello... Aqui estoy con Otro Cap. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado a mi me encanto escribirlo... **

**Quiero darle las gracias a aquellas perdonas que han estado pendientes de mi historia desde el principio, y a las que se han detenido dos minutos para dejarme saber que piensan de la historia. GRACIAS!**

**Por favor dejen sus Reviews! Las Amo!**


End file.
